Shadows
by anenemies
Summary: When some one is forced to grow up, they are forced to let go. What will they do when all of the sudden they have to hold on? First story, brutal. Read at own risk!
1. Chapter 1

(untitled)

Chapter One

The Shadow and Freedom

I was perched, precariously, on the edge of a noblemans house onthe side of the river Lithang. Quite easily, I slid unnoticed from a crack in the wall, to a small open window to my right.

Sometimes I scared my friends with my undeniable, unfeeling manner, especially George. He had been my best friend since he met me, when I was a ragamuffin, tom-boy at seven and him a mischievous, trickster at eight. I grinned slightly, recalling the things I had gotten into with him, exasperating Lisa and Theo to no end. Refusing to let them put me in a dress and cutting my hair when George started to pull mine.

He _hated_ the fact that I didn't blink when I had killed for the first time… when the raiders found me, after they had killed my adoptive parents. Recalling that bloody day, I shivered inwardly.

I had been playing outside the walls when I saw them. Unbelievable as it is to me now; I had been excited, seeing someone new to prove myself against! I summoned an image of George's stunned face when he found me bloody and disoriented, sitting by my family's dead bodies. I remembered his frantic expression, as he questioned me, onlyto be answered with silence. That was the first time I had killed someone. I had never thought that it would be so messy! George was so scared; I guess that's how we're different. I _know_ I'm not brave, I was scared when it happened but it just…went away after awhile, I became immune to fear. I really just did what I had to. And nothing else. Despite common belief, I only killed twice, that day when they raided our village and when that stuffed shirt of a King, decided George was too good. One man and one thief. Not really an impressive count, that is, for someone like me. I'm the Shadow. The most respected, and feared, thief in the Court.

I really don't like my nickname nor do I understand it, but I guess nobles don't have a big enough imagination to come up with something better. At least it's accurate. That's what George says. He says that I move like a shadow, and make just as much noise. But I am firm in the belief that the Shadow is simply a bad nickname, created by fear and lack of imagination, on the part of our dear leaders.

I am, apparently, a multi-faceted person, some people think I'm some merciless killer, hired by the King of Thieves, others think I'm a powerful wizard, most think I'm some giant of a man, with long hair and a scruffy beard, basically the Neanderthal image. I'm not. My name is Rianc, I am17, a girl, too short for my liking, with brown hair, a rather large nose along with bow shaped lips, winged brows and expressive, cinnamon eyes that tilt slightly up at the end on a tanned face, marred only by a scar I have, that is _almost_ invisible, and just reaches across my left cheek.

And right now I am working.

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

Right now, I am running around the Lower City of Tarrec, capitol city of Berikan. If only Father could see me now. I was never the rebellious type; all I wanted from life was a good marriage and plenty of children to watch. I was the _perfect_ daughter. I never asked too many questions, didn't strive for anything further then the next gown. Life was simple and easily lived, I get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, sew till noon, skip lunch, so I don't get fat, walk through the garden of the palace, that one was Fathers idea, it was _supposed_ to help me attract a husband, then go to dinner, in the central Dining Room and to bed early, so I don't get bags under my eyes. See? Simple. That is, it _was _simple, until I met Helen.

I had gone out, with my maid, to buy thread and, of course, got lost. That is probably the _only_ thing, which makes me _glad_, that I had had no practical education as a girl. I still remember her first words to me, as I walked into the dirty little shanty, on the side of simply larger, less dirty and scarier, hovel. I had had no idea that the inhabitants of the small, grubby, home were considered crazy. "To learn is to live. Are you alive?" That was when I started living.

Helen was a prostitute, but, at least she was learned. She was always a free spirit, so I wasn't surprised when I had heard that she had died in prison. It was my fault. I should have known, not to tell Father where I had learnt such things, like politics and mathematics, because, according to _polite_ society, women should not learn such things, so as to make, people like my father, feel like a man. But who can blame me? I had only _truly_ been alive for a year, and I had trusted father to, guide me, for lack of a better word, the other 15 of my years in Liathal, simply waiting, to start living. So I told him about the old woman, called Helen, how she was as old and wrinkled as mama had looked, when she was sick, how she moved as though _nothing_ could weigh her down, how she had sung like the song bird, that I had received for my sixth birthday, how she wore clothes like my mama's maid had on her days off. And how she used to be a whore and is now a healer, how well learned she is, and how I started to live. She was arrested the next day. On the count of witch craft. Five days later and five before her trial Helen died. That's when I left.

I traveled from village to village, earning meals by singing, which I was quite good at. Right through the border between Liathal and Berikan, to Terrac's Lower City, here, right now, as I run through the streets. I know I can't survive long in unfamiliar territory. At least I don't have the darker coloring of the Liathan's, so I blend in well here. Suddenly I spotted a sign for an Inn, changed directions and briefly adjusted my hair and skirt, before walking into the building.

"Hello Miss. My names Liann and I'm a singer. Do you need entertainment? I'll trade for a meal." And that was all it took. There was a mirror by the door, as I gazed at my own, slightly haggard, face, full of the nooks and crannies, that came with my new life, my ragged ,blond hair, that I had cut, from below my hips, to my shoulders, and I was suddenly reminded, of my song bird. Just before it had died… In a cage.

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

I am 19 and already, the lead spy to King Leerm of Berikan. I am short, and look quite a lot like a Liathan, so I blend in well as far as jobs go. Sometimes, I regret choosing this… twofaced, way of living, but I _am_ good at it. King Leerm is not the _best_ of kings, _but_ he's not the worst. Well, at least Jasson will be happy. _(Ok my sister thinks that everyone will think Jasson is Jason but it's not it IS Jasson got it? good)_

"Your Majesty" I said, sweeping a low bow "His Highness is simply visiting his cousin in Constantine's Valley. Your Majesty, he will be back in, at least five days." I intoned, just as Jasson had instructed, resisting the urge to fidget, like I seemed to be unable to resist, when I donned the classic clothes of a noble man. Their skin must have been made out of metal, for them to not be bothered, by how God's ridden itchy it was!

"Of course Criass, you may go" Leerm replied, waving his hand in dismissal. Jasson owes me for this.

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

I looked in horror at the message that Ikand had just given me. It was from Rianc, the little idiot, was robbing the Crowns summer house! Damn! I should have known, that the little twit would do something like this! I know Ria inside and out, and she would _never ever _turn down a chance to spite the King and his court. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I've told her time and time again, that she was _not_ immortal! Goddess watch over that little fool! I prayed desperately, I have known Ria since she was 7. 10 _long_ years in her company, and I have yet to find anyone else like her, she used to be a carefree child, with a will stronger than most adults.

She was still strong willed and set in her ways, but now she hardly spoke, or made any noise at all. As far as I'm concerned, her nickname, The Shadow' was as correct as can be. Ria really _is_ a shadow of herself. At least she still talks freely with me. But still, I miss her, when we're around other people; she just… fades away. That is, unless someone is talking about the King. I think Ria would do _anything_ to kick Leerm off the throne and most likely, halfway to the Breal Isle. That's probably why the idiot was robbing his summer house on the river Lithang.

Why this matters to me? I really don't know, I can't remember the last time I was this nervous, scratch that, I remember now. The day raiders got Ria's village Werat, I remember smelling smoke on my way back to Port Rither, after a good long day on the main road begging. As the saying goes, "Where there's smoke there's fire." True to that, I found Werat in flames; I almost had a heart attack! My _best_ _friend_ could be burnt to a crisp by now! Just when I thought I was having a nervous break down, I spotted Ria's brown hair underneath our favorite climbing tree. It was easy to pick out against the blood stained ground, I started to hyperventilate when Ria didn't respond to my call. I had the sudden urge to scream at the horrifying thought, that the ground was stained with Rianc's blood. As I ran to her, I saw the slow even rise of her chest, and I let out a long breath that I hadn't even realized, I had been holding

"Ria! Rianc! You listening? Please answer me!" I looked in her eyes… and it was as if she was dead, despite the physical signs to the contrary. Slowly she shook her head,

"I killed that man." She pointed at man, about three meters away; he was bleeding profusely from a gash on his thigh and gouge in his stomach that had already started to congeal. No one lived through a wound that cut through the intestines, and, by the smell of it, she had. "He killed Theo and Lisa" she pointed to her adoptive parents both their throats slits. As she said this, she started to tremble uncontrollably, it disturbed me to no end, that she hadn't flinched saying she had _killed_ a man, mere meters away! Only when she mentioned Theo's and Lisa's death, did she start to show emotion.

I carried Ria all the way to Port Rither. We had been inseparable since than. Together, we soon became initiated into the Court of Miscreants; we both were experts at the arts of thievery. Apparently I was too much of an expert for King Roland's taste, as he had sent an assassin to kill me in my sleep. Lucky for me, I had done something to annoy Ria that day, and she discovered the assassin, during the process of her sticking a rather large slug she had found, in my bed. That was the second time she killed. Soon after that incident, I challenged Roland and killed him; I became the King of Thieves afterwards. Ria became the best thief there was and the most daring! I wish she just could be content… robbing rich merchants and lower nobles, maybe a caravan or two and the like. Then I, George, King of Thieves, wouldn't have too dig myself an early grave, fretting over her. Like I am now.

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

Freeeeeeee! Free! Free! It was all I could think about, for a whole five days, I didn't have to worry, about what people thought of me, the way my, rather distasteful, black hair, had been dressed that day, how I should act, in front of my friends and enemies, who to show my favor to, and who not! Free! I can say and do anything I want, no set of etiquettes, which are so strict, I'm afraid of penalty of death if I don't bow right! Five whole days, in the river side summer house. And nothing better to do than stroll through the streets, sans the rather disconcerting effect, of the entire populace kneeling. Free! I'm going to make Criass rich for doing this for me! Free! Finally free!

Hey it's me here! so I was oping u might find it in ur heart to giv me a chane and review? Plz, pretty plzz!

if u do I'll giv u a nice, warm cookie!... so press the little purpuley blue button below and say if the story continues or dies a sudden and horribl death.

Thank you and Goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

6-10 (title pending)

I darted rapidly to crouch in the shadows beside a tapestry, as soon as I heard a noise from down the hall. Warily I ducked lower into the dark, my clothes blending into the black, as a young man, wobbled groggily towards me. _Right_ towards me. Too late, I noticed that my hiding place was too close to a door for safety. Faster than I thought possible, I ran through all the possible courses of action, I could simply kill the man when he walked by but, as fore-mentioned I have killed only twice and have no intention, of making it an odd number! I ended up, with no answer and the young man at most, two meters away. On an instantaneous, spur of the moment, rather idiotic, decision, I jumped from the shadows.

Taking full advantage of the element of surprise, I prepared to tackle him. Just as I was about launch myself at the sleepy man, he realized I was female.

"My fair lady! Have you lost your way?" Right, I've got a gentleman on my hands. O joy. Instead of responding to his infuriatingly superior tone of voice, I pulled a dagger from its sheath hidden on my forearm. The look on his face was priceless! A mixture between annoyance, shock, fear and disbelief all melded together, testing my will, which, at this moment, was not in it's best form. Thus I broke out in giggles, while the recent victim of my 'The Shadow', frowned at me. I expected that it was because I was laughing at his misfortunes, silly me, I should have known he was more of a pompous arse than that. "My good women, it is out of the question that _you, _a _girl_!Are holding a _weapon_ in your hands! It is also implausible that you are dressed as _no honorable _Lady would!" I stopped giggling so fast that I thought I would swallow my tongue.

Oh! I was ready to kill, not literally of course. But I was going to give him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget!

"Here." I tossed him a sword from the suit of armor nearby and returned the dagger to its sheath while drawing my own sword. "Now guard!" I hissed through my teeth, while the _boy_ looked in astonishment, at the sword in his hands.

"Fight?" he asked incredulously "With a woman? But that's not fair! I will win! I must decline, in the hope of a fair fight!" _That_ made my blood boil! I was already settled into the guard stance, customary for the beginning of a sword fight, but hearing that I jumped, changing stances and twisted the sword slightly, jolting his weapon from his loose hands. I leaned down picking it up from the floor,

"Here. _Now_ will you fight with a _girl_?" I tossed his blade back to him; He nodded wordlessly while settling himself for a fight. I saw the cocky look that passed through his eyes as he whispered

"Guard." Not scared to fight a girl? Good. I'll make him scared.

He swung his blade to meet mine, throwing all his strength into the pass. I could tell he intended to simply press my sword out of my hand by shear force, as he pushed down on me. I gritted my teeth and pushed back, my muscles shrieking in protest. It was going to take more then street brawlers trick to beat the Shadow! His eyes widened in surprise, showing, in a more obvious manner, that he had been, again, underestimating me. Someone in the household must of heard the clash of metal on metal and come to investigate because, I all of the sudden saw the light of a torch creeping around the corner.

You must remember that although I still retain a few of my morals, I am still a member of the Court of Miscreants first and fore most, and thus, have the license to choose whether or not, to pay attention to the _theory_ of honor. Using my left hand, I pulled my dagger from its wrist sheath, catching him off guard, smacking his wrist smartly with the butt of my dagger, while his sword was still engaged with mine. He did, however, manage to keep a hold of his weapon and decided to fight dirty also, as he slashed my back as I ran to the window. I stumbled knocking my knee hard on the stone floor. I breathed out slowly and tried to stand up. My knee though not broken probably sustained a very nasty bruise and felt as though it were on fire. Turning as fast as I could I grabbed a rock out the pouch full I carried for my sling, and threw it at his hand. Almost before his blade touched the ground, I was up and out the window silently pleading with any God who might be listening, to slow that torch around the corner. I jumped from the second floor balcony into the river Lithang below, just as I heard a distinctly female voice cry out

"You're Highness!"

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

I took the stage shortly after dinner had been served. I had spent at least an hour, contemplating my surroundings. It was quaint here. And quiet, peaceful in fact, with a roaring fire and well dressed people, it was quite like home. All of the sudden I was struck with a multitude of memories.

I was back home again, before Helen, I was sitting quietly in the corner watching as my Father and his noble friends, slowly got louder and more obnoxious, with each glass of ale they consumed. I turned back to my embroidery after watching as the Varen's son threw up into the roast beef stew; suddenly my father shouted loudly from the head of the table, "Lianne! Come here and sing!" I'd head to the head of the table and start to sing, which ever song I had been told to practice the previous week, it was always the same, I sang my Father acted, well, fatherly and the men surrounding made drunken comments and laughed obnoxiously.

I started to sing the last song I had sung at home, it was a short, happy song, about women sewing their husbands a new tunic. After that I sang a long, sad ballad, about a dying soldier's last thoughts, of his lover, after a couple more songs, I curtsied and all of the sudden noticed that the inn had been filled, since I had started singing. After I had gotten of the stage the inn keeper approached me grinning ear from ear, with a glass of water in hand.

"Miss Lianne, was it? I am extremely gratified to offer you Miss, a permanent position at the Sugared Plum Inn." Now, I may not know what gratified meant, but I was pretty sure this was an offer any _sane_ young woman, who is running from her family and home country with a price on her head, would accept. So I did. I just hope I can keep this under wraps.

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

Damn. Damn it. Damn that ridiculous prince to hell. He just _had_ to get away from it all! Oh yes, the adoring populous of an entire country throwing themselves at your feet is _so_ strenuous! And I had to let him! Now I have to cover for him, and his multiple bruises! Which, by the way, he refuses to explain! I am, at the present, multitasking; insulting his Highness, _while_ thinking up an elaborate excuse for his injuries, that the King won't inquire about, _while_ trying to find and eat, some sort of nutritious object for the first time, in at _least_ forty-eight hours! This is not the idea I had in mind when I got into international espionage!

_**here is the little line thingy that won't show up**_

Rianc had scaled the roof of the Sugared Plum Inn, a special quarter for the city's thieves, trying desperately to avoid me. Unfortunately, it seems the world has taken a distinct dislike of her tonight; waiting for her in her bed room, was none other than myself. "You thick skulled twit; do you not hear me when I speak, or do you just ignore it?" I was, obviously, mad

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, she doesn't know!

"I'm talking about, how you went and raided the Royal river house! And then come back empty handed! Is the Shadow losing her touch?" That was pure cruelty and I knew it. She stood up straighter, perhaps in order to yell at me more easily, and almost fainted. I had been so preoccupied by getting at Ria, that I didn't think she might be tired or, Gods forbid, hurt! She sat down heavily on the floor dazedly gazing at me. I sighed and lifted her carrying her bridal style, to her bed in the corner. When I set her down on the bed, I noticed something red on my hand, it was blood! Not mine but Ria's! I quickly checked her body for any sign of wounds and noticed that the back of her black shirt was completely blood soaked. Praying desperately that the wound wasn't too bad I lifted the hem of her shirt and saw a deep but short cut that wasn't at all too hard to heal. That was not what I was worried about; it was the blood loss that could take my friend to the Dark Gods Realm!

"Healer! I need a Healer up here!" Ratiath I hope she lives!

_**here is the little line thingy thatwon't show up**_

I was going to find that girl if it was the last thing I did! Can you believe it! A _girl_ who had had the… audacity, to call herself the Shadow! Had beaten me! The _crown_ _prince_ of Berikan, future leader of a nation! It wasn't fair! _I_ was supposed to be the best! The best! It's only right… I had to show her, that you couldn't take down the crown prince of Berikan and leave unscathed! I'm going to find that little chit and show her who is in the right…My father wouldn't have let this happen…Sacred Mother! The lowliest of pages wouldn't have let this happen! So why did I? I'm going to find her, NOW. As fast as I could, I gathered my cape and sword, which I had stolen off that set of armor in the river house, and ran out the door. Within the hour, I had reached the city's center (on foot!), choosing the shadiest bar possible, I entered, keeping a wary eye out for any hand chasing after my purse. Moving towards the bar I surveyed the crowd, trying to find someone drunk enough, to tell me who that girl might have been. I spotted a rather giggly, balding man, sitting alone in the corner and went in for the kill. I walked over, balancing a tray of three beers, just incase he needed a little, _persuasion_, "Excuse me? Do you mind if I take this seat? The others are all full." I was blatantly lying, the bar was abnormally empty, but I suspected that _this_ particular man couldn't tell if the whole country was emptied of its inhabitants.

"Naaaah. I don' min'"

"Would you like a drink" I offered, while waving the beer tantalizingly under his nose "My friends, friend has just informed me that they have been held up so I have extra."

"Yaw kiddin' mae'? Thees 'ear bar 'ells 'e worse 'eer in 'e city"(_you kidding me? This here bar sells the worse beer in the city) _the man slurred, as he pulled flask from his ratty coat and started to drink deeply.

"Oh well…I was wondering whether you could tell me where I could find a girl who calls herself the Shadow?" I held my breath in anticipation for his emanate answer, when suddenly the man started coughing up, what I was sure was three crescent gin.

"Are you alright?" I said patting his back as good I could, without getting his filth on me.

"I migh' be drunk but I'm steel 'ucid 'nough ta now tha' I couldna bae tellin' yer noble ass tha'!" (_I might be drunk but I'm still lucid enough to know that I couldn't be telling your noble ass that!)_ I was speechless! He knew I was a noble! How? Before I could ask that particular question, the man feinted, rather comically, on to the table. From behind me someone calmly stated

"We couldn't have helped over hearing your conversation…We know where to find this girl."

Thanks for Reviewing:

sltfpixie323: THANX ALOT! UR MY FIRST REVIEWER! any way will do about the story!

OK sooo what d'ya thinks! I want to know! In fact I've got to know! Donc (hehehe FRENCH) review!


End file.
